Keep on Hoping
by hiseask17
Summary: "You don't want me, you can't." "Who says that?" All Human. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines or its characters, Richelle Mead does.**

I had stood here for quite a while now, waiting for something to happen.

I didn't know what I was waiting for, or if I really wanted it to happen, but I knew something. I knew that my insides went wild every time I looked at him and when he looked at _me_, I felt my cheeks getting flushed. Not that he had looked at me often during the night; he had mostly just said something short and smiled. But, oh, that smile.

I did not like the way I felt, like all the lovesick teenagers in the books my friends read, but while I was almost uncomfortable and sure I was just hungry, it felt good. Only I knew that it would never be anything between us.

He was Adrian Ivashkov, the handsome, flirty, funny and popular boy, while I was just a nerd. What could he possibly see in me? He was the school's Casanova and he could get any girl he wanted, why would he choose me?

I had let my hopes up for this night, even though I shouldn't have. I knew it would not help that I had a little bit more make up than usual and a little bit more daring top. There were girls with dresses so short they barely covered their behinds, and girls with shirts that were close to all see-through, I knew I had no chance.

Yet, I had come, though you have to thank Julia and Kristin for that.  
They had insisted on having me there, trying to persuade me at least a month before the disco. When I had gotten tired of their tries, I gave up. I should have been happy they did not know I had a crush on Adrian, then they would have been even worse.

When the first slow song played, I sort of hoped he would ask me to dance. It was all because he had talked to me in class more often and he had looked at me when he usually didn't. One day, he had even started saying something I _thought _was meant to be a love-declaration. But he was probably just telling me to back off.

He did not ask me to dance. He just stood in a corner watching the two couples dancing. After that song, I decided to ask him myself when the next song came up.

I felt so much like a stalker, watching every move he made, there was even a song playing about it. He would walk around, chatting with the other boys in the class and I would silently notice every time he smiled and if he faked it. After months of observing him almost every day, I knew how he worked. I felt bad for doing it, neglecting my schoolwork, only thinking of him all the time.

I dreamed of him.

I had fantasies of him.

Every decision I made did somehow always end with him. It was a wonder he, or someone else, hadn't noticed.

_Sydney! Sydney, focus! He's coming here!_ A part of my brain told me and immediately, my cheeks got warmer.

He stopped beside me, talking to someone I didn't recognize. My body sensed his presence and tensed. I straightened and unconsciously held in my stomach.

When I saw him this close, I began reconsidering my decision to ask him to dance. It was impossible for him to say yes. It would be so awkward later on, you only asked someone if you liked them and he would obviously be aware of my feelings if I asked him. He couldn't return them. The feelings, it was-

_Shut up, coward! Stay focused, just ask him. _The more daring part of me said.

_I can't do that, not right now. He will tell someone and- _My self-conscious part was interrupted by my logical part.

_Go away from him. He is affecting you in the wrong way. Hey, Adrian! Go away!_

I shrugged and the voices disappeared. I looked around to find an excuse to go away from Adrian when he saw me.

"Hey, Sage. How are you doing?" My throat felt thick and I cursed myself for acting like a stereotype.

"Fine… Yourself?" He leaned against the wall beside me, making himself comfortable for staying a while, before he answered.

"I'm having a really good time, they've got a really good disc jokey." Someone opened a door nearby and the wind blew on his already messy hair. I forced myself not to stare and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yeah, I like eighties music." _Oh, God. _I prepared myself for a mocking laugh. But it never came.

"Then why don't you dance?"

"Because I can't."

"Everyone can dance. It's simple."

"I cannot." He gave me glance that said he knew it was something more, but he didn't say anything.

Someone called after him and he went to talk, leaving me alone again. My pulse fell and I leaned against the wall for some support.

It was a while until the next slow song came on. I made myself straighten and I almost started walking towards Adrian.

The same two couples as before were dancing and it would look suspicious if I walked over the floor. And moreover, Adrian was dancing with someone in the corner.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, even though I knew it was fully possible. That was until I realized it was a guy, and they swayed a little bit too enthusiastic to look serious. They were probably a little bit drunk, just as my friends that I saw was also dancing, looking just a little bit too weird and giggling a little bit too much.

After about a minute, Adrian and the guy stopped dancing and Adrian went to stand beside the dance floor. Some of the girls from one of my classes stood beside me and I overheard their conversation.

"It's so sad that there isn't more, you know, _real_ couples dancing."

"Yeah, I know. Such a shame _I_ don't have a boyfriend!" And… they broke out giggling. But it gave me the courage to make my decision to ask Adrian for a dance reality.

I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He looked at me expectantly and I made myself say it.

"Do you want to dance?" He looked confused. "Do you want to dance, with me?"

The friend beside him looked at me as if I was some kind of alien and Adrian didn't have much of an answer.

"Well, the song's almost over…" At least half of it was left.

"So?"

"I'll take next one, I promise." He started talking with his friend again and I walked back to my previous spot.

Julia and Kristin was, of course, standing there, looking at me curiously. When I stopped and leaned against the wall, they placed themselves on my sides and ignored the embarrassment that must have been embracing me.

"What did you say to Adrian Ivashkov?" I took a deep breath and answered, not being able to resist their pleading, hungry and make-up-ed eyes.

"I asked him to dance." A pregnant silence filled the space around us. Until Kristin spoke and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks even before she started.

"You, Sydney Sage, asked Adrian Ivashkov to _dance?_ Oh my God!" She squealed and hung herself on my shoulder. "What did he say?" Both of their stares burned on my skin when I said what should have been obvious.

"He said no to this dance, but-" I then realized that he'd just said it to have an excuse to say no, so I didn't say more.

None of them looked really sad when they said:"Poor you, it'll be better next time." I didn't think so. They were glad because now another girl was out of the play and their chances to get Adrian higher. They weren't bad friends, just a little bit self-centred.

I watched the rest of the disco, not really knowing why I was still there. I guess I wanted to see if Adrian would dance with someone else. At least he didn't, because there were no more slow songs and I didn't see him while any of the 'grinding' songs.

The disco was soon over and I decided I would just leave little bit sooner than the rest. I walked out of the gym and down the corridor towards the exit. I had turned one corner and was just about to reach the next when I heard running behind me. Someone shouted my name and I turned around.

_Adrian_ was sprinting towards me and he had a serious expression. I stopped completely and waited for him to reach me. When he was just a few metres from me, he stopped too and put his hand on the wall.

"Where are you going, Sage?" He looked at me and smiled. It was not the smirk I was used to. It was a genuine, almost afraid smile.

"I am going home. Do you have a problem with that?" I tried to look sure of myself, not wanting him to think I was hesitating.

"No, I just thought you wanted to dance?" I sighed, I couldn't stop myself. Why did he have to say that? I thought he had some kind of compassion and would spare that kind of torture.

"I, well, um, yeah, no, but." I shut up and hoped he would get the message. I wanted to. I really wanted to. "What are you doing here anyway?" He looked confused at my question.

"There was a song I thought you wanted to dance to."

"Yeah, but, why did you go after me? You don't want to dance with me, right?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're pretty, smart-"

"But you are Adrian. You can't like… me." By then he almost looked angry.

"Who says I can't do that? Can't I choose myself?" I backed. He had taken a few steps forward and was trapping me between the wall and his body, his other hand also pressing against the wall. "I can do whatever I want to with whoever I want to and there's no one to stop me." I shivered. Then I caught myself and pushed him backwards.

"You're in my way. I want to go now." His eyes softened.

"What if I don't want you to go?" Oh, the things he did to me. I wanted to stay, but that would show him that I liked him. And, it would make me look like an easy catch.

"You will have to let me go anyway. It is a free land." He leaned closer and his toes pressed against mine.

"What if I say I like you and want you to stay to dance with me?" Why did he say that? Didn't he know what effect he had on most girls? I decided to ignore my feelings.

"You'll have to find someone else. I'm done with this." I pushed at him but he didn't back. Instead he palmed my cheek and kissed me, all in a matter of a second.

I hadn't expected my first kiss to be like that. I did not think it would be like the movies, but not all boring either. But that kiss with Adrian, it was magic.

Our lips barely brushed each other, but yet, the feeling was amazing. I felt warm and daring, my lips tingled and my thoughts were going blurry. It was nearly possible for me to forget that he just did it for fun. His lips were so soft and his taste so wonderful (though I later realized he tasted like alcohol). I relaxed and leaned against the wall while his other hand also palmed my cheek. I tried to remember what girls did with their hands and then I became aware of the fact that he had forced himself on me, sort of. Not that I was unwilling, just morals, you know.

I pulled back and pushed at his chest. He only smirked and leaned in again.

"Stop, you don't want this." I will admit it was kind of lame, but it was all my dizzy mind could come up with.

"Yes, I do." He leaned in closer, his lips millimetres from mine. "I really like you, Sage. I want you to dance with me." He smiled daringly and leaned back, still having his arms on either side of my head.

"Persuade me." I still don't know where that came from, but I suppose it was the daring part of me. Adrian laughed and arched a brow. I felt small, but I didn't look away from his eyes. They were so green and gorgeous and amazing and mesmerizing and they glittered in the dim light in the corridor and- I realized I had stared too long.

"So that kiss wasn't enough?"

"I need more than kisses." I didn't realize how wrong it could sound until had already left my mouth. He laughed again and I regretted my words.

"Of course you do. You're Sydney Sage, the top student. I will have to talk my way through this, right?"

"Maybe." I didn't want to say more, I did not trust my brain anymore.

"So… I have liked you quite a while. You are smart, and you use your brain, not like other girls. You are funny, cute, I love your voice and how you don't seem to have to study for tests. I mean, that could be useful." He smiled at me and I laughed involuntary. It seemed like my whole body had decided to betray me at this precise moment. "Also, you're very pretty and I really want to be with you. Is that persuasion enough?" I don't know what convinced me, but I nodded and he leaned in once again and kissed me.

This time, I responded immediately and it was even more magical. It was a little bit rougher, but I loved it. The feeling of our lips moving in sync gave me shivers and his hands once again on my cheeks felt so nice, I wanted to melt into a pool on the floor.

And this time, my body automatically knew were to put my hands; I placed them on his shoulders until I had courage enough to do anything else. Meanwhile, one of his hands placed itself on my hip and began massaging it. I gasped and I felt him smile against my lips before he kissed me harder. Since I had never done it before, I didn't know what to do when his tongue pressed against my lips. But my body saved me and it opened my mouth. Our tongues met and it wasn't really as gross as I had expected. It actually felt nice.

The fingers on his hand on my hip slipped under my shirt, just barely, fortunately, and two things happened when his skin met mine.

I let out a _moan_, something I had not really considered real, or anything I would ever do, and an animalistic urge came over me. I wanted to touch him, come closer to him and, oh, so much more. I hooked my fingers in the belt loops on his pants and pulled him closer to me, crushing myself against the wall in the process.

His other hand left my cheek and tangled in my hair. The kiss was now hard, fast, and passion-filled, though I didn't know anything about that. Everything in me was on fire. I felt warm and dizzy and another thing pressing against my thigh. Our tongues fighting to get into the other one's mouth (when did I find the courage to do that?) and our mouth competing to press the hardest against the other.

We kept kissing for what felt like hours, but suddenly, I heard wolf-whistles and pulled away quickly. I turned around and faced Julia and Kristin.

**xXx**

**Oh… whata cliffie ;) Did anyone get which song I referred to?**

**Blame the guy who didn't run after me if it was a crappy kissing scene, it's his fault I haven't kissed anyone.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

I'm not lying when I say that their faces were hilarious. If I hadn't just been caught kissing with someone, I would have laughed at them.

I looked at Sydney and saw her blushing a deep red. It was unbelievably adorable and I couldn't resist but to close the distance between us and put an arm around her shoulder. She glared at me with all her might but didn't shrug it of as I expected her to. I heard a cough and turned to the interrupters. They were also glaring, but at Sydney, though I didn't get why. Being the gentleman I am, I glared back at them to stand up for Sydney.

I think we stared at teach other for quite a while, until the beautiful creature beside me cleared her throat.

"Do you want something?" I first thought she asked me and prepared a smart answer, I then realized she must have asked Kristin and Julia, I thought their names were. I arched one eyebrow and kept staring at them.

"We were just looking for you. Brayden wanted to dance with you, but I think you've proved you don't wanna be with him" Julia gave me a meaningful glare but I barely noticed. Who was Brayden? I hadn't heard that name before.

"Oh, maybe I should talk to him" Sydney started to walk towards the gym where the dance floor was, "he shouldn't be-" she stopped in her tracks and turned to me. I arched my other brow and tried to express my confusion. "Can I talk to you?" I nodded and walked over to her.

"What is it?"

"Are we a couple now?" Wow, no beating around the bush there. It took me a while to progress what she'd just said. Were we a couple? Why did she want to know that? I decided to answer the question with a question. It always worked.

"Do you want us to be a couple?"

"I don't know! I asked you because I don't know how these things work." She looked a little embarrassed saying it but I still didn't get what she was talking about. It must have been obvious because she continued. "I mean, we kissed and you said you liked me…"

"If the liking is mutual, would you like to be my girlfriend, Sage?" I was about to make a grand gesture of it before she stopped me.

"Adrian! Not here!" I laughed and leaned in to give her a kiss. She answered it _very_ willingly and we went on for a few minutes. It felt so good kissing her. There was an electricity I had never experienced before.

When we finally stopped, we were both smiling goofily and her cheeks were flushed.

"I guess that's a yes?"

"What do you think?"

"I think we need to get the hell out of here." It did not give the reaction I had anticipated.

"I-I'm sorry, but I need to do something." She almost looked scared and hurried away in the direction of the gym. Did I say something wrong?

"Where are you going?"

"To break someone's heart." _What the..?_ The questions invaded my brain and I had a hard time deciding which to ask.

"Who is Brayden?" She ignored me so followed her. We passed a few people on our way, all of them making out like we had a few minutes ago.

When we entered the gym, she stopped, looked around as if searching for someone and then started walking again. I also started but we didn't have to take many steps.

A guy I vaguely recognized from something came up to Sydney and asked her something I couldn't hear because of the loud music. Her answer made him look shocked. His gaze fell on me and realization filled his eyes. He asked her something else and motioned towards me. She turned and saw me. I stepped closer to them, putting my arm around Sydney's waist, not sure if it was a good or bad move. Since she once again let it stay there, I decided to stay like that.

"Brayden, let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Adrian." I felt like a handshake was considerable so I extended my hand and he shook it reluctantly.

"I'm Adrian, but I am sure you already know that" By the way Sydney stomped my foot, I guessed that wasn't the best introduction.

"My name is Brayden, as you already heard from Sydney. Now, if you could excuse me, I have something to do." He smiled forcedly at Sydney and left.

"Why was he so creepy?"

"I kind of promised to date him after this dance, but I don't think I should now."

"Definitely not, you're mine." I smirked down at her and she raised a brow "Who was he, anyway?"

"You don't remember him from class? He's always answering every question, at least in the classes I have with him."

"He's the besserwisser guy? You're sure you don't want to go out with him? He's like your true match." She snorted.

"Little bit too much of a match. We're too similar."

"That's why you shall stay with me. Hey, do you want to dance? I think this song's from the eighties." She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and nodded.

"1983, to be exact."

"The older the better." She gave me look that said I was crazy but started dancing anyway.

It felt good being so close to her, her body heat warming me and sending shivers down my spine. At first she kept her distance, but after a while she rested her head on my shoulder.

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

I hummed along with the lyrics while swaying around with Sydney in my arms.

"You know this isn't a love song."

"Huh? I think it kind of fits to us." She snorted.  
"They are the words of a stalker, according to the writer. He thinks it's ugly and sinister."

"It's still a good song."

"I guess so. _Synchronicity _is a good album." I had no idea what she was talking about, but all that information flow was kind of hot. At the risk of becoming addicted, I leaned in to kiss her again.

We made out for the rest of the song, and the next one. She was a brilliant kisser. Though it was one of my most innocent kisses, it was also one of my most enjoyed. No groping, just our lips moving together. They should have won the dancing competition.

After a time all too short, the music stopped completely and people started walking out of the gym.

"Shall I accompany you to your ride?"

"Yes, please, that would be nice." We walked out to the parking lot hand in hand and I saw several people watching us curiously. I didn't care, I was used to it, but Sydney seemed uncomfortable.

"They're only jealous I got the hottest girl" I whispered into her ear and I saw the blush creeping onto her cheeks. I didn't say anything else until we reached her car. She was probably the only girl hadn't had a ride. I felt bad for her, but I promised myself that it wouldn't be the case next time.

She stepped away from me and looked first at her car and then at her feet.

"I guess… I'll see you on Monday." She seemed unsure of something, but I could not figure what. She made a move to get into the car.

"Wait" I almost shouted. Something in me screamed that I should kiss her goodbye, and I didn't have anything against that.

She turned around and looked at me expectantly. I put my hands on her cheeks and pressed my lips on hers again. She seemed shocked, but didn't back away.

"Yeah, I'll see you on Monday" I said after a few seconds of heaven. She laughed and climbed into her car. I waited until she drove away then I started walking towards my own car, I couldn't wait until Monday came.

**Here you have it! The much requested continuation of Keep On Hoping, 'cause you deserve it. Your reviews make me so happy ****J**** I don't know if this is what you wanted, but I tried for you guys. **

**Thank you for reading and I have nothing against some more happy makers ;P**

**PS. This is still just a **_**two shot**_**, though you can check out the prequel.  
(The Police owns **_**Every Breath You Take**_**)**


End file.
